Answers To A Lost Past.
by Umi no Yuki
Summary: Jim meets a mysterious girl at work. Next thing you know she's part of the crew. She seems different from normal people. Part II is up.
1. Part I

AN: The description of the story will come into play in part 3.  
  
  
Part 1  
  
The ship came to an abrupt stop, and started up again. Jim's head banged on the 

dashboard. He slowly sat back in his seat, placing his hand on forehead. Blood was 

dripping from a gash on his head. 

  
"What the hell Gene!" Jim yelled out barely chocking out the words.

  
"Aww...little baby hit his head?" Gene said taunting Jim.

  
"Gah...shut up!" Jim said as he pulled strands of hair out of the stringing wound. He 

sniffed back tears; he didn't want to cry. He didn't want to listen to Gene make fun of 

him. 

  
"Gilliam, where's the next stop?" Jim asked.

  
"A ship docking bay area is about 40 minutes away, If we stay at this speed." Gilliam 

responded.  
  
*~Docking Bay~*  


  
They restocked the food supply. They do other maintenance, while Melfina bandages 

Jim's wound in the kitchen. Gene walks into the room and sets two brown bags on the

table. He took some small boxes out of the bag and sat it on the table. (Chinese food, if 

the clues haven't given it away.) He places one of the places in front of Jim, and then 

ruffles the boy's hair. "Aren't you going to eat?" Gene asked in a concern way that he 

tried to mask as jokingly.  
  
They ate the almost the same way they always do. Melfina offer food to Jim so he can try 

them, but there was something different. Jim and Gene didn't do their usual eating contests. After Mel and Gene was done eating, she starting to clean the kitchen. She let

the dishes soak in the soapy water, while she went to the cabinet. She pulled out a bottle 

of pills, and studied the back of it. She sat it in front of Jim. "Take one of these," She said. 

"it will make you feel better."   
  
Jim struggled with the bottle for a few minutes. He looked down at it frustrated. "Can't 

you open it?" Melfina said concerned. Gene yanked the bottle almost effortlessly out of 

Jim's grasp. He opened it and placed the pill in front of Jim. "Would you like me to cut it 

into pieces for you, I can cut your food up for you too." Gene said teasingly 

  
He swallowed the pill and quickly sat up. He walked fast to his room and once inside shut

the door. He sat on his bed, leaning against his headboard.  
  
*~Kitchen~*  
  
Melfina glared at Gene. "You shouldn't tease him like that!"

  
Gene smiled. "He likes it."

  
"Sure." Melfina said as she walked out of the room. She sat on the couch and started 

reading a book.  
  
  
*~Jim's Room~*  
  
He sat there, his small frame still leaning against the headboard. "Today hasn't been a 

good day at all." Jim whispered aloud to himself. He stared at the wall across from him. It 

was a very in personal room. All that side of the room was furnished with was his dresser,

and then his closet was there. He started to go through the motions of crying. There were 

no tears, just chocked back cries that could have easily been mistaken for coughing. 

  
"Why do I have to cry?" He thought to himself. He got off his bed, and threw his jacket 

on the floor. He laid back on his bed in a fetal position. He was cold but didn't feel like 

getting under the blankets. He let the tears slide off the side of his face; every now and 

then he let out a chocked coughing cry.  
  
*~Family Room~*  
  
Gene walked into the family room. He sat down by Melfina and put his arm around her.

She laid down her book and looked at Gene. 

  
"What do you want?" She asked softly. 

  
" I was just about to go to sleep, and I wanted to wish you a good night." Gene said. 

  
Melfina hug him. "Good night." She kissed him on the cheek, and then pulled away. They 

both stood up and walked to Jim's room. He was already asleep. 

  
"Oh...Gene...he looks cold maybe we should cover him up." Melfina said troubled. 

  
"He's just fine...if he wanted them on he would of put them on." Gene thought to himself, 

but aloud he said. "Yeah...you're right Mel." He picked Jim up, while Melfina got the bed 

ready. He felt his soft breathing against his neck, and the little boy's arms wrapping 

around his neck. He thought for a second that he heard the boy whisper "Aniki." 

  
"Gene?" He heard Melfina's voice and looked at her. "Put him in the bed now." He started 

to lay Jim down. He felt the child make his gasp tighter, but then loosened it. Melfina 

covered him with the blankets. She bent down, and kissed him on the cheek. She 

straightens up and looked at Gene.

  
"I wonder if I'm capable of having kids." Melfina thought aloud. Gene smiled to himself, 

and then they left the room.  
  
  



	2. Part II

Part II

AN: There is actually more than one "part two's". I took the other one out and re wrote 

it. I didn't like the other one much. The reason is it was just hentai. I'm not a really good 

hentai writer. I also realized it really didn't have anything to do with the plot. If enough 

people want, I may put it up, so people who wish may read it. If you do not wish to read 

it, then don't because it won't affect your understanding of the story. There is also another 

important note. In part one I had them on the ship, but now they are in some house on a 

space port city.

*******

Jim woke up early that morning. He walked into the kitchen, expecting Melfina to be in 

there. He looked around; she wasn't in there.

"That's odd." He said as he opened the cabinets to see if there was any food. 

"None of this food looks eatable." He said aloud as he looked in the last cabinet.

He gave up his search for food, and went to his room. He shut the door, and went over to 

his dresser. He pulled out his bottom drawer and sat it on the ground. He kneeled down 

and looked into the void the drawer now left. He reached his hand in and pulled out some 

money. There wasn't much, but enough to get some food. No one knew he hid cash there.

He had to, because if he didn't Gene would take it. Not that Gene was mean, he just felt 

that he should be the one to handle *all* the money. He put the drawer back in its place, 

and walked out of the room.

*~Scene Change~*

Jim sat on a park bench, eating some fast food he had picked up. He watched the other 

kids playing. They seemed to be having a most enjoyable time. He noticed a girl 

approaching him. She had her hands in her pockets, and her face hidden by a baseball cap. 

Her brown hair resting on her shoulder. She looked up him, her brown eyes sparkling. 

"Hey." The girl said.

"Hello." Jim said looking at her.

"What's your name? Mine's Kimberley, but you can call me Kimmy. I haven't seen you 

around here; did you just move here? If so I'm glad to meet you." She said offering her 

hand for him to shake. 

He shook it and said. "My name is Jim." 

"Oh...Hi Jim." She said cheerfully. 

Jim laughed. "I thought we already said hello to each other."

Kimberley laughed too. "You are a silly boy." The laughter came to the end when a boy 

yelled for Kimberley. She turned around and yelled in reply. "I'll be there in a minute."

She turned back to Jim. "I should be going back over there, before my brother gets mad. 

Anyways have you ever played baseball before?"

"No."

"Aww...that's to bad. Maybe I can show you how one day." Again her brother calling her 

interrupted them. She let out an exasperated gasp. "I'll be there in a minute. " She yelled, 

and then whispered. "Bird brain." They both laughed at what she said. 

"Well back to what we were discussing. What's your phone number, I'll call you later this 

week."

Jim pulled out a piece of paper and put his name and number on it. Then handed it to her. 

She stuck it in her pocket. She walked over to where her brother was standing (about 10 

feet away.) He put his hand on her shoulder and they started to walk towards the baseball 

field.

"So who were you talking to?" Her brother asked.

"None of your business." She said pushing him away. He pulled her cap off. "Hey give it 

back." She yelled. He held it out of her reach. 

Something came to his mind that shocked him. He realized he had no friends his own age.

He also didn't know how to play sports that most kids his age do know. He suddenly 

didn't feel hungry anymore. He threw the remains of his food in the garbage. He kept his 

drink and started walking home.

He reached the door and went inside. He was expecting it to be quiet, because Gene 

should be asleep or just getting up. Gene walked into the room, with a toothbrush in his

mouth.

Jim looked up at Gene trying hard not to burst out laughing. 

"I went for a walk, and get that toothbrush out of your mouth. You look stupid."

"I look stupid...huh?" Gene said as he grabbed Jim under the arms. 

"Let go of me, you're slobbering."

Gene started tickling Jim, much to the child's dislike. Jim struggled trying to get out of 

Gene's grasp. The phone rang, and the toothbrush dropped out of Gene's mouth as he 

went to answer it. It fell on Jim's head. Jim threw the toothbrush at Gene. "You...." 

Before Jim could finish Gene motioned to him to be quiet.

*~Phone Conversation~*

Jim sat on the couch and listen to the one sided conversation. (And so shall you. It won't 

make much sense but if you read further it will make sense. If you still get confused 

everything said is what Gene is saying because you can't hear Fred.)

"Hello."

"Fred?"

"A bounty?"

"What does she look like?"

"That young?"

"Wears a black cape that changes to red in sunlight."

"Yeah...fine. Around what time?"

"Okay...bye."

*~Five hours later on the way to the restaurant.~*

"So, Aniki, what exactly is this job about?" Jim asks curiously.

"Well Fred has a bounty for us."

"Fred Luo?"

"Yes...what other Fred do we know?"

"You're stupidity must be rubbing off on me."

"Just for that comment I'll make sure Fred gets to hug you."

Jim looked down, his smile fading to more of a neutral face emotion.

"But Aniki...he likes..." he hesitated, but then continued rather quickly blurting out. "He 

likes to grab my ass." Jim said looking up for a brief second and then down casting his 

eyes. Melfina burst out laughing.

"Mel...it's not that funny, and Jim you should of thought of that before."

Jim took in a deep breath. "So you're just going to let him grab me like that?"

Gene just ignored him, it was as if what Jim said went in one ear and out the other. In a

few minutes they were at the restaurant. 

*~Restaurant.~*

The three of them approached a huge building. Jim tried to look all the way to the top of 

it, but could not. They went inside the building. 

"Fred said to meet him on the second floor." Gene said aloud.

"There is an elevator over there, Gene." Melfina pointed out. 

They got on the elevator, it was empty besides them. Jim grabbed Gene's hand figuring it

would provide some protection against Fred. The bell dinged, and the door opened. They 

walked out and meet Fred at a table. Fred hugged Gene. Gene only hugged him with one

arm. Since Jim was clutching onto the other one with both hands looking frightfully up at

Fred. Gene pulled away from Fred.

"You smell nice today." Fred said and then he look at Jim. "Aww...what happened to his 

head." 

"Space turbulence." Gene said. 

Fred looks back at Jim. "Don't I get a hug from you too?" 

Gene pushed Jim forward. "Of course you can." Then he sat down at the table next to 

Melfina.

Fred got down level with Jim and hugged him. Just as he had said Fred grab a handful and 

squeezed. Then he let go and stood up. Jim looked down at his shoes and walked over to 

Gene. He looked up at him and examining his face for a minute, and then went to his seat

.

AN: I got the examining of the face part from my Friend Christina. She tends to do it when she's plotting.

Fred explained the bounty to them. He handed Gene a picture of her. He looked at it and

then handed it to Jim. Jim observed the picture and handed it to Melfina. She gazed at it 

for a few seconds and handed it back to Gene.

"So why do you have a bounty on this little girl."

"She may look like a child, but that is the only childlike thing about her. She stole money 

and weapons from me. She called me a fagot and other offensive names." 

"How much will we get paid for this." Gene asked.

( I put it into American dollars because I can't seem to understand how much Wong is 

worth.)

"500,000 dollars."

"What about operating costs?" Jim asked.

"You mean upfront payment?" Fred asked.

"I suppose." Jim said.

"100,000."

"150,000?"

"Fine." Fred said as he sat the money on the table.

*~Back at House.~*

Gene checks the answering machine. There is a call from AA. Jim starts laughing, after 

Mel asks what AA is. "It's Alcoholics Anonymous, Gene's an alcoholic." Jim said.

"Shut up!" Gene said. "At least I get phone calls."

"Why don't you shut up!"

"Because you see Jim, I'm not talking."

He looked oddly at Gene and walked into the family room.

Jim sat on the couch in front of the television. Gene came into the room, he had a beer in 

his hand.

"Hey you want to play mortal combat?"

"Sure." Jim said sitting up. Gene threw a controller at him. If Jim wouldn't of dodge it 

would of hit him in the face. 

"You idiot." Jim yelled.

Gene sat his beer down and looked through the pile of games. He got the Playstation set 

up, and sat on the couch next to Jim.

They started to play Mortal Combat. Gene keep beating Jim. 

"You're cheating." Jim yelled after Gene beat him for the 5th time. 

"No I'm not, go get me another beer." Gene said. Jim looked up at him and said.

"Yeah...and I care why?"

"Because if you don't I can take you over to Fred's house and you can stay the night." 

*Classic anime sweat drop.* "You wouldn't." Jim said scared that Gene might actually do

it. 

"Yes I would."

"Fine, I'll get your beer for you." Jim said as he got up.

"Hey Jim?"

"What?"

"Could you get a bucket, and put ice in it, and then put some bottles of beer in it, and bring it in here?"

"No."

"Come on...I'll give you five dollars."

"Fine." Jim said as he walked back to Gene. Gene handed him the money and he went and

did what Gene asked him to do.

*~ Three trips of refilling the bucket, 15 bucks, and 30 games later~*

"I'm not playing anymore." Jim said as he put the controller on the ground.

"Why not?" Gene asked.

Jim looked at him as if he was stupid. "Because you beat me 28 times!"

"Yeah....but you won 2 times." 

Jim looked at him and them back at the floor. 

"I want to play with kids my own age."

"Then why don't you?"

"Because I don't have any friends."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know how to make friends."

"I guess it's partly my fault isn't it?"

He looked up at Gene. "Yes and no."

"Huh? That doesn't make sense....Didn't you have friends when you were living with your 

father?" Gene asked.

Jim looked down and started twiddling his thumbs. _Why does he always have to bring my _

father up when he's drunk. That is if he hasn't passed out. _He hated Gene when he was _

drunk. He hated when his mother drank. He hated her for not stopping. He hated her for 

letting it kill her. She knew what it did to her liver. But she didn't care, she didn't 

think....about me and how I would feel after she was gone.

He felt fresh tears on the rim of his eyes. Daring to fall, to make their way down his 

cheeks. "I don't remember if I had friends." Gene didn't respond, so Jim looked up at him. 

Gene was out like a light. Jim got up and put a blanket on Gene, and removed the beer 

from his hand. 

"Good Night." He whispered and then kissed Gene on the cheek. He turned the television 

and lights off and went to his room.

AN: Sorry I couldn't think of a good reason for a bounty. Do I make the emotion of the 

story change too much or too fast? I have a problem with that. 


End file.
